That's so Cliche!
by RRWhitey
Summary: Body Switching, Age Altering, Love Potions! Enjoy the terribly cliched adventures of the Light Music Club!
1. Body Switched! Part 1

_**Random Author's Babbling:**_

Slight edit with less crap grammar. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _

Don't own it, yo.

* * *

**_Summary: _**

Body Switching, Age Altering, Love Potions! Enjoy the terribly cliched adventures of the Light Music Club!

* * *

That's so Cliche!

"Alright, move those boxes over there!" Loud bustling and yelling were heard over at a small tea leaves store that have opened up recently. A man, most likely in his early twenties, with dark bluish messy locks of hair as his almond colored eyes glared at a younger girl probably around 18 or so.

Her long dark night black hair swayed behind her as she was lifting a very heavy box. Her equally dark-colored eyes had an expression of pain as she was gasping for breath.

"Yes, slave driver..." she panted as she carried the box out of the storage room. "What's in all these boxes anyways?" She asked and she dropped the box on the ground so she could wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"No! Don't drop i-"

The box landed with a thud and the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room.

"..."

"..."

Both the man and girl stared at the box.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, his right eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He slowly opened the box to reveal, as he expected...broken glass...

"..."

"...You're going to dock my pay...aren't you?"

"...Hell yeah..."

The man reached over, slowly grazing his fingers, being careful not to actually touch the glass. His eyebrows shot up in curiosity as he noticed something sticking out of the glass. Slowly and carefully he pulled it out.

"Huh? What's that Minato-nii?" The girl asked curiously as the man, Minato, pulled out a canteen, much similar to the canteen of tea leaves that they sold. "Eh? A canteen of tea leaves? How boring..."

"Quiet, ya moron," Minato said with his Osaka dialect. His eyes scanning the content, he tossed the canteen over to the girl.

"Here's an easy job for ya, get rid of that,"

Confusingly, the girl nodded her head. Sighing and scratching the back of his head, he walked to the back room. "Ah'll take care of the rest of the stuff in the back, ya just take care of any customers that comes in, ah'right?"

As if on cue, the moment the man disappear to the back, the bell at the door chimed, signaling a customer have entered.

In walk a sophisticated looking girl, probably about the same age as the other girl, with long wavy blonde hair, her blue eyes glanced around the store. Her slightly huge eyebrows furrowing as if in a contemplating manner. The black haired girl raised an eyebrow as she placed the canteen she was holding aside and leaned her elbow on the counter.

"Can I help you, cutie?" she asked flirtatiously with a wink.

The blonde girl's eyes widened in surprised, a light blush donned her face at the sudden compliment.

Teasingly, the black haired girl continued, "Welcome to the Mizuki TeaHouse, where you can get the best and cheap tea, tea leaves, sweets, and blah blah blah," she finished lazily, apparently not really caring about the store's image.

"Today, we got a special. Tea leaves for the price of a cute girl's name and numb-Buwargh!" A tea-cup was thrown all the way from the back room, hitting the back of her head, shattering.

"NO FRATERNIZIN WITH THE CUSTOMERS!" Minato's voice bellowed loudly from the back room, "AND THAT TEA-CUP IS COMIN OFF YA PAYCHECK!"

"Aw goddammit..." the girl mumbled rubbing the back of her head where the tea-cup had connected. She turned back to the other girl with a professional salesman smile. "Anyways, what can I do for a cutie like you?"

The blonde girl blinked before smiling kindly, trying to ignore the incident that just happened before her eyes.

"I just noticed this shop recently and wanted to maybe buy some tea leaves if they were any good."

"Oh really? Wanna sample some then? Tis shall be free of charge." She said wagging her finger.

The other girl giggled, "That would be very nice...um..." she looked at the girl's name tag pinned on her apron. "Haruka-san"

"Call me Sayoka," the girl grinned as she turned and began making a selection on a shelf, "Got any idea what you want or do you want me to recommend?"

"Um...well...what would you recommend?" The blonde girl asked tilting her head.

Sayoka scanned the shelf, her hands gliding until she stopped at a canteen.

"Here we go, Chrysanthemum Tea~" She mused slightly as she began boiling some water.

Soon as the tea was prepared, Sayoka passed the tea cup to the customer. She placed the canteen aside on the counter next to the other canteen. The girl brought the tea cup to her lips, blowing softly to cool the tea, before taking a small sip.

"My My, this is delicious!" She said happily.

"I'm guessing its a sold then?" Sayoka asked, grinning.

"Yes, I'll take it, how much?" The girl asked, taking out her purse.

"Ne, let's see...its only 1000 yen," The worker said lazily as she punched in the numbers on the cash register. "Special offer if you give me your name I'll make it only five hun-" "Only if ya willin ta dock that in ya pay..." Minato's voice threatened softly, but harshly, from the back.

Sayoka started sweating before quickly grabbing the canteen and bagging it. She took the money and then placed the bag in the blonde girl's hands.

"Hopefully you'll come again, and have a good day~" Sayoka said with the salesman smile while still sweating.

The girl giggled before bowing slightly, "Thank you very much," she turned and walk towards the door before pausing and looking back.

"Since I may become a regular, my name is Kotobuki Tsumugi," with a last smile, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sayoka stood there in a slight daze.

"Kotobuki, eh? She's definitely my type..."

"All girls are yer type, ya womanizin woman," Minato said coming out of the back room. "So whatcha sold?"

Snapping out of her daze, the girl glared at her boss, "Well, I sold the Chrysanthemum Tea," She said proudly.

Minato raised his eyebrow as he reached over and grabbed the canteen that was still sitting on the counter. "But...the tea's right here,"

Sayoka froze, "Wait, what?"

"Right here, see? The label says so on the bottom," he said as he lifted it so the girl could see the bottom.

"Oh shi-then what I gave to-...hey...um...what was in the canteen you wanted me to get rid of now? Just out of curiosity..." Sayoka asked nervously, scratching her cheek, smiling innocently.

"..."

"..."

Minato closed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowing down as he forced a smile.

"YA GODDAM FU-"

* * *

Mugi smiled to herself pleasantly as she hummed a happy tune while pouring the hot water in the tea-pot. She was so lucky to find such a store, the employees were...silly, but friendly if she do say so herself. The tea was very delicious too. And she was hoping the others would enjoy it also.

The tea the employee recommended really tasted delicious, it had a very nice fragrance to it that would most likely go wonderful with the cake she have brought with her. Delicious tea, delicious cake. Perfect combination for the "club activities".

As she put the tea leaves, the other Light Music Club member began arriving.

"Finally! I can have some of Mugi-chan's delicious cake!" Yui giggled as she skipped towards her usual seat at the table. Azusa followed as she seated herself while pouting and looking at her senpai in disappointment.

"Yui-senpai, we shouldn't just eat cake and drink tea all day, we should at least put some effort into practicing," Azusa said grabbing the fork and taking a bite out of the cake Mugi placed in front of her.

Ritsu snickered, "Yet you're eating the cake right now," she pointed out causing Azusa to gasp in shock.

"I-It's becoming a norm for me!"

"Azusa is right...we should be practicing..." Mio mumbled silently.

Mugi smiled as she began pouring the tea and passing the tea cups to each members.

"You worry to much Mi-o-chuan~" Ritsu said teasingly, taking a sip of her tea, "No, I'm not! All we ever do is laze around!" Mio exclaimed.

Ritsu stared at her tea cup for a bit before grinning mischievously "What you need to do is relax!"

Suddenly she took her tea and shoved it in Mio's face forcing her to drink it.

Mio gasped and choke before pushing Ritsu away and hitting her on the head. "Are you trying to kill me?" Mio yelled, still coughing. Ritsu cover her head from Mio's barrages, still laughing as if it was the funniest thing she ever saw.

"Calm down! Calm down!"

Smiling, Mugi took a sip of her tea, not really paying attention, for she was happily watching the two girls interaction.

Azusa took note of that as she sweatdropped. "Um...Mugi-senpai...that's my cup..." She said softly, pointing out that was indeed her cup.

Mugi blushed as she apologized for her "terribly rude" action.

"Ton-Chan! This tea is so yummy! Try some!" The air headed guitarist said happily pouring some of her tea in the tank. Azusa yelled in shock as she ran over grabbing Yui's arm.

"Yui-senpai! Don't pour tea in Ton-chan's tank!" She couldn't believe her senpai would be THIS stupid to do such a thing!

Yui pouted and whined, "But I just wanted to let Ton-chan try some. Its really tasty!"

"Putting tea in the tank is not a good idea. We better change the water now," Mio said. She heard a soft thump and turned around.

Ritsu was on the ground, apparently asleep. Being slightly irritated now, Mio walked over and prodded Ritsu with her foot. "Stop playing around and get up already," Mio said annoyed, "I know you don't want to help out, but pretending to sleep is ridiculous, Ritsu,"

"..."

No answer.

Mio sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a serious headache because of this girl. Pretending to sleep just because she didn't want to help out cleaning the tank? Just how selfish can she be? She could feel herself getting slightly dizzy...

Wait...dizzy?

Why dizzy?

Mio felt herself swaying slightly, her knees shaking about to give way, her head feeling slightly cloudy.

She heard a couple of other thuds and turned her head to see Mugi, Yui, and Azusa collapsed.

"W-what's going on?" Mio mumbled, her head feeling more and more lighter. Almost as if her mind was leaving her body. Her legs gave in as she collapsed next to Ritsu. Her mind fading away as her eyelids fluttered close, her consciousness slowly slipping away.

Soon darkness enveloped her mind.

* * *

"Nn...ow..." Mio clenched her eyes shut tightly. The pounding in her head wouldn't go away...it felt like the time Ritsu decided to tap her drumsticks on her head.

Damn that idiot...

Slowly opening her eyes Mio sat up, rubbing her head in pain. As her vision cleared she saw...herself?

Herself...

Still apparently unconscious...

Mio closed her eyes, then opened them again.

...

She closed her eyes again and rubbed them feverishly, before opening them again, blinking in confusion.

Trembling, she crawled over to...herself...and poked...her...cheek.

She watch as _"she"_ began to stir and open _"her"_ eyes.

"Eh? When did we get a life-size mirror over here?" _"Mio" _said sleepily.

Wait...she talked kind of like Ritsu...

"R-Ritsu?" Mio asked shakily.

_"Mio"_ blinked before smacking and pinching Mio's cheeks really hard.

"OwOwOw! Stop it! That hurts! You idiot!"

"M-Mio...?"

"W-who else? Why do you look like me, Ritsu?" Mio questioned.

"Look like you? Why do you look like me?"

"Like yo-" Mio froze as she moved her hand to her neck, no longer feeling her long locks of hair she was accustomed to. Her hand then moved over to her forehead, realizing her bangs were being held up. In shock, she continued to rub her forehead.

"Hey...leave my forehead alone..." Ritsu grumbled, scratching the back of her head, realizing that she seem to have more hair. She looked down on her uniform, noticing that it was button up.

She started unbuttoning the top before her eyes widen in surprise.

"M-Mio..." Ritsu said slowly.

Mio, still in shock, turned towards Ritsu.

"...I have boobs!" Ritsu exclaimed as she was grabbing her...erm...Mio's...breasts, as if it was an unbelievable discovery.

Mio's face turned scarlet red as she quickly grabbed Ritsu's hands, removing them from her breasts. "S-Stop touching my...uh...yours...don't touch them!"

"What's going on anyways, Mio?" Ritsu asked confused.

"I-I don't know...I think...we switched bodies..." Mio said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"..."

"...W-what should we do?"

"...I don't know...but this is so horribly cliche..." Ritsu said softly as she started unbuttoning her blouse with a slight lewd smile. "Let's see here..."

Mio smacked Ritsu over the head, "Be serious, you idiot!"

"Ow! Careful! You might cause yourself brain damage!"

"We switched bodies and all you can say is how cliche it is?"

"Well, yeah! Its like a terrible manga or some weird fanfiction that some loser author that has no life wrote out of sheer boredom!"

Ahem...

"This is serious, Ritsu..." Mio said tearing up.

Here something seriously out of the ordinary happens and all Ritsu can do is crack a joke? A terrible one at that!

Mio could feel the tears threatening to spill out. This seemed to alert Ritsu as she began to panic.

"Hold it! Don't cry! You are not allowed to cry with my body!" Ritsu grabbed Mio into a slight chokehold.

"Ack! C-can't breathe!" Mio gasped pushing Ritsu's face away, "Don't tell me what I can or can't do with your body, alright! You're the one that was doing s-such perverted stuff to my body!"

"Ah?" A squeak was heard from the corner and Ritsu and Mio turned to see Azusa covering her face in embarrassment as her eyes sparkled in...a strange excitement.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Azusa squeaked covering her face peeking through slightly between her fingers. "I...I never really thought Ricchan was th-...erm...M-Mio-chan...aggressive..."

"..."

"..."

'...What?' Both Ritsu and Mio thought at the same time. What was Azusa talking abou-wait a minute...did she said "Ricchan" and "Mio-chan"?

"Um...how do you spell your name again?" Ritsu asked innocently.

Azusa blinked at the sudden odd question, "Ko-To-Bu-Ki Tsu-Mu-Gi. Why do you ask, Mio-chan?"

"I didn-"

"Oh...no reason...now flip your hair for me," Ritsu interrupted.

Confusingly, she did as told, she froze as she felt not wavy locks of hair...but twintails. Taking out a small compact, she opened it and looked in the mirror.

"O-Oh my!"

"Yup...its Mugi..." Ritsu said flatly.

Mio began to panic, much to Ritsu's annoyance... "I-If Mugi is Azusa...then does that mean Azu-" As if on cue, _"Mugi" _began to stir and opened her eyes, grimacing and slowly getting up. She blinked several times, rubbing her eyes before looking up at the three in confusion.

"Huh? W-why are you staring at me, Mio-senpai? Ritsu-senpai? Azu-...ah?"

And more chaos ensured...Mio and Azusa panicking. And Mugi...well...putting on the cat ears and trying out the "Nyah~"

"..." Ritsu scratched the back of her head. Was she the only one being calm about this?

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Ritsu yelled demanding total silence.

"Mio-senpai?" Azusa looked up at her idol, her eyes brimming with hope. Maybe Mio can calmly figure something out and save the da-why is she taking off her jacket?

"Dammit! I hate it when my shirt is tucked in!"

...

"Ritsu-senpai?" she turned and look at _"Ritsu"_

_"Ritsu"_ looked away pointing at _"Mio"_. "That's Ritsu..." she mumbled, crying.

"M-Mio-senpai...?"

She nodded.

"..." Azusa felt the need to also cry now...

"Anyways...let's get this straight...Mio and me switched place," Ritsu gestured towards Mio and herself while smacking Mio's hand that was continually rubbing her forehead. "Azusa and Mugi switched places so it seems...wait...whatta bout Yui?"

Everyone turned to the guitarist who was apparently awake, yet been sitting there silently. She slowly blinked and open her mouth and closed it. A strange gurgling erupted from her mouth.

"..." Everyone stared in confusion.

"D-did Yui-senpai also switched places?"

"I-I dunno...with who would be the question..." Ritsu said combing her bangs back with her fingers. It felt strange...strange to not have her bangs up like she was used to...

"Oh my! Ton-chan seem to be acting strange!"

...

Could it be?

Everyone ran to the tank.

"Wha-Yui! If you can understand me, do a flip!"

As if to reply, Ton-chan struggled trying to do as told, failing miserably.

"Um...if you want cake, do a flip!" Ritsu corrected herself

Ton-chan replied to a flip under the water.

"Aah! It is Yui-senpai!"

"Oh god..." Mio prayed...she prayed this was a terrible nightmare...this was a terrible...horrible nightmare. Which she would wake up from...soon.

"Yui! Now try doing a 360!"

...Its look like Mio wasn't waking up anytime soon...

Reality was...strange...and cruel...

* * *

**_Afterthought~_**

To clarify so far though...

Mio and Ritsu switched

Mugi and Azusa switched

Yui and Ton-chan switched 8D

Anyways this is only but part one of the body switch arc!

Part two will come out on...um...when I feel like finishing it... xD

If anyone has any other "cliche" plots ideas be sure to tell me about it and I shall add it (someday *shot*) in this story :3

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class is starting soon! Can the Light Music Club members pull this through?

Can Mio act like Ritsu? Can Ritsu act like Mio?

Will Azusa cave in to the upperclass pressure?

How would Mugi react taking the same classes over again?

Ton-chan locked in the closet!

And Yui's appetite haven't change even after becoming a turtle...

Stay tune in the next chapter of "That's so Cliche!"

* * *

Random Ranger White signing out!


	2. Body Switched! Part 2

_**Random Author's Babbling:**_

Note: I'm not sure if they ever decipher Ton-chan being a male or female. So...I guess I'll just say female for now since Ton-chan is currently *ahem* female right now xD

* * *

That's so Cliche!

Chapter 2: Body switched! Part 2!

_On the last chapter Mugi have recently bought some tea at a new Tea shop that opened recently, not knowing that the employer have accidentally switch the tea!_

_With the switch tea caused the Light Music Club Members to switch bodies!_

_Mio switched with Ritsu!_

_Mugi switched with Azusa!_

_And Yui...with Ton-chan_

_Can the girls (and turtle) survive the day acting like each other? Let's find out!_

* * *

"Okay...let's figure out what happened..." the dark-haired girl said as she sat down in what she thought was her usual seat. The brunette sniffled, taking her seat across from the other girl.

"Argharuta...moo...urawru!"

Azusa helped the girl who was currently shall we say, possessed by a turtle, seated on the chair. She was currently having much difficulties as the girl struggled while randomly mumbling out incoherent words and flailing. "I-I don't understand what Yui-senp-Um...Ton-chan is saying..." Azusa said, finally seating the girl...turtle...turtle girl...

"Ramba! Nom! Kero!" The turtle girl was happily testing out her new vocal cords and flailing about in her seat, a tad curious why the water wasn't so...wet, as she was usually accustomed to.

"Huh...in a way...it feels like Yui never switched at all..." Ritsu said pulling her bangs upwards, smiling crookedly. Fuming, the brunette smacked the dark-haired girl on the head, "This is serious, you idiot!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Ritsu rubbed her head in pain. "Would you calm down?! You're going to give yourself some serious brain damage if you keep that up!" Mio sank back down onto her seat, still fuming.

"Okay...now that we're calm," She was interrupted with several sniffles and more incoherent words from Ton-chan. She ignored them and continued, "...we need to figure out how we switched now..." They all quieted down as they try to figure out what could have trigger this. Maybe something they did out of the ordinary? Mugi gasped as her eyes widen, everyone looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry! It must be my fault!" Mugi cried suddenly, "It must be because I forgot to look up my horoscope!"

Everyone stared and deadpanned.

"...What?"

"I didn't have enough time this morning! I probably could have prevented such an incident if I took the time to look at my horoscope!" Mugi cried, tears spilling out. She was still wearing the cat ears on her head, which in turn caused her to look extremely adorable. "I'm sorry for being so selfish!" She covered her face with her hands and sniffled softly.

"..."

"Is this what you guys see in me?" Azusa deadpanned.

Behind them Ton-chan, or Yui, was crashing into the tank repeatedly as if trying to escape. Perhaps she wanted to hug Mugi as she always have done with the kohai. Sadly at the state she was in, that was impossible. She then gave up and began swimming around aimlessly in circle. Seems as though she was enjoying herself for now...

"Um...Mugi...I don't think that's the problem..." Ritsu said trying to calm the girl down.

Soon enough, the warning bell began to ring. Signaling the students that were still wandering about in the hallway that class was about to start, but for the Light Music Club it signaled a certain doom.

"Ah! W-what are we going to do? Class is starting soon!" Azusa panic. They couldn't go to class like this now could they? They just couldn't! Especially Yui...yes...especially her...What were they suppose to do with Yui anyways? Everybody stared at Yui then Ton-chan. Yui was still happily swimming around in the tank occasionally raising her snout above the water snorting. Ton-chan was...staring at her...fingers...while wiggling them with an amused face.

Yeah...no way Yui could go to class today...

"Hm..." Ritsu's eyes brighten up as if she had a plan, she stood up and grabbed Ton-chan by the collar.

"Afagurashigatou!" Ritsu ignored the random babbling of the turtle trying out her new vocal cords and opened the storage room. She shoved Ton-chan in before slamming the door shut. Ritsu took a deep breath in as she turned to the others.

"Alright! For now, the plan is we'll just go to class! Mugi! You go to Azusa's and be sure to act like her!" Ritsu commanded.

"How is that a plan? You can't really just shove Yu-er...Ton-chan in ther-"

"How am I to act?" Mugi asked interrupting Mio.

"Just be shrewd."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Ritsu grinned, which looked slightly in a way...almost seductive since she was Mio. "Azusa, you'll be going to class with us!"

"What about Yui then?" Mio asked, getting annoyed at Ritsu so-called "plan".

Her eyes wavered towards Mugi, who was practicing being...well...shrewd. While Azusa began to panic about having to go to a class with third years.

"Just throw in the cake crumbs and she'll be fine," Ritsu said waving her wrist as if it was just a simple matter that need not to be tend with. Mio sighed and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't help but do that...it was just there!

"Even if its Yui...she's still a turtle...so I don't think it's a good idea to give her any cake," Mio explained.

Yui began swimming frantically around in the tank opposed to Mio's explanation. Turtle or not! Yui still wanted her cake! There was no way she was going to miss out on Mugi's delicious cakes! Even if she was a turtle!

"You want cake, don't you Yui?" Ritsu asked teasingly as she leaned on the counter staring at Yui who was nodding her head frantically. "Mio's being a meanie though, she don't want you to have cake, so I guess we shouldn't give you cake." Yui shook her head almost as frantically, her tears washed away by the water as she began to ram her small body against the glass.

"Fine! Give her cake then!" Mio yelled completely giving in from the frustration and annoyance of her friend not taking the situation as serious.

Soon after throwing in a few cake crumbs in the tank the four remaining girls left the clubroom. Azusa went the other way, but was stopped by Ritsu.

"Oh yeah..." Azusa said dejectedly.

Mugi waved at them as they wished her luck and to remember to act shrewd, much to Azusa's disdain, and she left.

Does she even know where Azusa's class is though?

* * *

**Class 3 - 2**

"Um...Akiyama-san? Why are you sitting in Tainaka-san's desk?" The girl that sat next to Ritsu asked.

_'Oh crap!'_ Class haven't even started and Ritsu ALREADY was screwing up! "Oh...erm...uh..." Ritsu looked over at Mio and Azusa for help, only for the two other girls to avoid her eyes.

_'Oh-ho...so that's how it's going to be...' _Ritsu thought, irritated at the sudden betrayal. She sighed before looking back at the classmate with a slight red hue adorning her face as she looked away again shyly.

"I-Its just that...Ritsu is so cool...I was hoping if I sat in her seat some of her awesomeness will rub off on me..."

_'What incredible acting...' _Azusa had to admit that...Ritsu was good with changing her expression like that.

Mio, however, did not think the same, what was she doing? Was she trying to ruin her reputation or something? Was she trying to piss her off on purpose?

"T-That's not true!" Mio yelled gaining the everyone's attention. She froze as she realize she was in the spotlight. Dammit! Why did she have to yell! Of course it was Ritsu, so its nothing new, Ritsu is always loud in the classroom...since she loves the attention...but not her! She hated when eyes were on her! Watching her every move...it made her wanted to crawl under a rock and cry...but Ritsu...Ritsu was ruining her reputation! And there was no way she was going to just stand there and take it!

Mio took a deep breath. _'An eye for an eye...'_ She flipped her short brown hair and looked away, smirking the way Ritsu would usually smirk, "Actually I asked Mio to sit in my seat, because I was hoping that her intelligence will linger on the seat, since I'm just so stupid."

"Hey, that's uncalled for!"

"Shut up! You started it, you moron!"

"You don't need to call me stupid!"

"Stupid people are stupid!"

"That's such a de-de...help me out here...what's that word? The one about opinions and stuff?"

"Derogatory?"

"Yeah, that...that's such a deodorant comment."

"Derogatory."

"What did I say?"

Azusa facepalmed. This was certainly not working...not working at all...she could already sense that the classmates were wondering what was wrong with the Tsukkomi and Boke duo. It was almost as if...the roles were reversed...also...what were they even talking about?

How were they suppose to keep this up if Ritsu and Mio were already messing up before class even started?

Luckily they were saved when Sawako entered the room telling the students to sit back down so she could take role. She flipped through the role sheet as she began calling the students one by one.

_'Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no...'_ Mio began to panic, since knowing Ritsu at the moment...

"Akiyama-san?"

"..."

"Akiyama-san?"

"..."

"A. Ki. Ya. Ma. San."

_'Ritsuuuuuuu!' _Mio mentally screamed as Ritsu seem to already forget again.

Sawako looked up glaring at the dark-haired girl, "Akiyama-san? Are you or are you not here?" She asked a little annoyed from the lack of response.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah, I'm right here!" Ritsu snapped her attention to the teacher as she paused from her usual drumming of the desk with her fingers, "But do you really need me to answer? I mean, if you know I'm here then I'm here."

"It's just standard procedures, you know that, Akiyama-san...and why are you talking like Tainaka-san?" Sawako asked raising an eyebrow.

Ritsu panic. Dammit, she was screwing up so bad already! She needed to make up some sort of lie! Now! Something believable! Anything! ...She glanced over at Mio for some sort of assistance. Mio had her head covered by her arms as she began to hyperventilate.

Well now...that was pointless...Mio was certainly no help at the moment.

Maybe Azusa...

Grey eyes flickered towards where Azusa was seated. Azusa flinched and avoided eye-contact, her hands clenched tightly on her lap.

...Traitors...all of them. If only Yui was there...she's help a bro out.

Erm...sis.

Ritsu glanced back at Sawako who was still expecting an answer from the long dark-haired girl.

"Um...b-because...I'm practicing to...be more open, you know...?" Ritsu said, whispering the last few words softly as she looked down at her desk.

Sawako looked at her skeptical. Deciding it was better to accept the half-baked excuse she continued onward down the list. As she finally stopped at Yui's name, she looked up noticing the said girl was absent. Strange...as air headed Yui was, she rarely missed school...mostly because of the cake time during the club activities.

This certainly was strange...

Shaking her head, Sawako marked Yui absent and continued with the attendance.

"Kotobuki-san?"

_'Act natural, act natural, act natural, act natural...'_ Azusa could not help but feel flustered as she sat in the desk of Kotobuki Tsumugi. She was actually in the seat of a third year's! And in a classroom full of third years! She always felt some kinda strange pressure when she even walked through the third years hallway. Why did she feel this way? She didn't know, maybe it was the added pressure about having to act like Mugi. Maybe she felt like she couldn't do it!

Oh god...she couldn't do this!

...She needed...to calm down! She felt her hands shake as they were moist with cold sweat. Her breath becoming slightly erratic. Her head once again spinning, the same feeling as before all of this even happened!

"Kotobuki-san?"

"H-here!" Azusa yelled, flustered. Everyone stared at the usual calm, and sometimes air-headed, blonde ojou-sama, her outburst was...nevertheless...surprising.

"Are you feeling alright, Kotobuki-san? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Sawako asked worried about her favorite student. Mind you, it wasn't just because of the cake and tea, nope! Mugi just had this air around her that made her well liked by most teachers and students.

"O-Oh? U-Um...well, I'm feeling...uhm..." Azusa looked down at her hands which were clenched and resting on her knees. She could feel the cold sweat dripping from the back of her neck. Maybe she could lie and say she had the stomach flu or something...but then that mean she'll leave her senpais while she ran away and hid like a cower! She couldn't do that! She just had to endure...just sit there and endure it...

Even if she did feel like fainting at the moment...

Mio and Ritsu watched as their kohai was flustering. This...cannot go well...not well at all.

They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Mio stood up from her seat, "Sensei! I-I think Mugi isn't feeling well!" She continued, "She didn't look that well at all in the morning either."

Sawako stared at Mio, then back at Azusa who was breathing hard as her mind was apparently in a whirl. "My my...that seems like a problem...Tainaka-san, can you please take her to the nurse office?"

Mio nodded before helping Azusa up and leading her outside, closing the door behind them.

Ritsu watched through the windows from her seat as the two girls left. She gasped as realization hit her!

_'Oh crap! They left me all alone!'_

* * *

**Class 2 - 1**

"Jeez, Azusa...just what were you doing anyways? Did you really forgot where your own classroom was?" Jun asked as they were waiting for their next sensei to come in.

"W-well...I had a lot on my mind!" Mugi replied she was feeling strangely exhausted, having to act like Azusa...wandering around lost for she had no idea where Azusa's class was. Luckily she had met up with Ui and Jun, but it didn't get any better since she, of course, had no idea whatsoever where her seat was...luckily Jun and Ui helped her out on that.

"You really are out of it today. Are you worrying about how you're going to be left alone next year again? I thought you were over that." Jun rested her chin on Azusa's desk and puffed up her cheeks, making a funny face. Ui giggled next to her.

"A-Alone?"

"No worries about it! Remember? I said I'll join if no one else joins next year, of course there'll be no point because we'll still be disbanded," She said jokingly.

"Oh...um...yes, right...of course." Mugi said trying her best to act like Azusa. It was a little harder then she thought.

"How have Onee-chan been? Is she getting any better?" Ui asked, her eyes brightening up happily as she mentioned her beloved older sister.

Mugi avoided Ui's eyes and looked out the window, "Um...she...is improving...?"

"Does she still forget her chords and stuff?" Jun chuckled.

How long could she keep this up? Truth be told she have no idea what the two younger girls were actually talking about, but she understood one thing...Azusa talked about Yui...a lot. At that moment the sensei walked in, which was a relief to Mugi. All the girls scrambled back into their seats as they quieted down. The sensei flipped open a book and began writing the page number on the chalkboard. "Everybody, please open you textbook to page 229, read the first paragraph silently to yourself and answer the following questions...remember that question 5-10 are going to be on the test next week." The sound of chalk echoed throughout the classroom as the sensei began writing the questions while the students read silently.

Mugi sighed, she took out Azusa's history book before opening it up to the said page number. Her eyebrows furrowed down as she closed her eyes and pouted slightly.

She...already did all this before...and now she have to do it again...

As if homeroom wasn't enough...

Even she had to admit...

This was perhaps...going to be a looooooong day...

* * *

**_Afterthought~_**

Man...I wonder what I was thinking with all that random comma being all over the place where they shouldn't belong...

If you spot any sort of mistake of any kind, feel free to drop a review correcting me on it and I'll try to get that fixed as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Preview~**_

_The girls (and turtle) finally made it through the day without any suspicions...kinda..._

_They head to the Mizuki TeaShop since they figure it was the tea that did it. As they made it to the shop they're met with a surprise!_

Find out what happens in the third chapter of "That's so Cliche!"

Coming out...whenever the author feels like releasing it... *shot*

* * *

Random Ranger White signing out!


	3. Body Switched! Part 3

_**Random Author's Babbling: **_

For a moment I forgot this existed. I taunted you guys enough, I suppose...

My writing style may changed a little...since it been almost like a year (or two?) since I actually wrote something. xD

Again, apologies for the long wait and hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

That's so Cliche!

Chapter 3: Body Switched! Part 3!

_Previously on the last chapter, the girls decided to just try to go through the day without raising any suspicion._

_Now that the day is over, can the girls work together to find out just what is the cause of all this?_

_Will they ever switch back to their normal body?_

_Will Ritsu keep her hands off Mio's breasts?_

_Will Ton-chan ever get out of the closet?_

* * *

_'C'mon...c'mon...hurry it up, dang it!'_ Ritsu mentally screamed as she glared at the painfully slow clock as it ticked almost as if taunting her with its slowness. She let out a scowl as the clock ticked ever so slowly and she had to fight off the urge to bang her head against the desk.

There's just no way she can do this...

Sure, she pretended to be Mio before during that Romeo and Juliet play, but acting all feminine for so long...it was taking a toll on her sanity. Sitting with her legs together...keeping her shirt tucked in for so long.

And her shoulders...

Seriously...so this is the infamous problem that big breasted girls encountered, huh? It was taking all of Ritsu's willpower to not grope the mound of marshmallow softness that hanged from her chest.

Doing something like that in a classroom during a lecture would be bad indeed.

Very bad...

She cursed under her breath, luckily no one around her hearing the uncharacteristic cursing, as she remembered how the Mio and Azusa left her alone. _'I should have pretended to be sick too.' _She mused to herself and sighed.

Finally as if her prayer were answered! The bell rang, signaling the end of the class session. Before any of her classmates could go over and question the long raven haired girl, they were shocked as she suddenly leapt from her seat and sprinted out through the door and down the hall, completely ignoring any of the teachers that yelled at her to stop running through the hall.

Ritsu jumped and skipped several steps on the stairway, almost slipping a couple of times, before finally reaching her destination.

"Argh!" She yelled as she slammed the door opened and almost ripping the shirt to untuck it. "If I have to keep my shirt tucked in and act all girly like any longer, I'm gonna go insa-" Ritsu paused as she stared at the sight before her.

Mugi was smiling happily wearing the usual cat ears that they would always force on the poor kohai. It wouldn't be so strange since it's a usual sight...but seeing Azusa's face smiling in a Mugi-like manner would melt anyone's heart. If that wasn't enough, she was also apparently dressed in the maid outfit that was usually kept in the storage room. Ton-chan was seated on the table, picking up a fork and chewing on the other end of it. "No, Ton-chan. You hold it like this." Mugi picked up the fork and turned it the other way for the turtle possessed girl. She then helped Ton-chan scoop a piece of cake and lift it to her mouth, letting the turtle eat the piece of cake.

Cautiously as Ton-chan took a bite, her eyes widened!

What is this?

This delectable taste? It spreads throughout her taste buds!

So much better than the turtle food that is always thrown in the tank!

Ton-chan gurgled before shoveling the whole cake into her mouth. Yui battering the tank with all her might, trying to free herself. Her cake was being savagely devoured by someone that was her, but at the same time wasn't! Oh, how cruel fate was!

"You guys...seem to be having fun..." Ritsu said slowly. "Oh, Ricchan! You're the first one back." Mugi said before setting another slice of cake, away from Ton-chan's reach. "I saved you your usual slice."

"Thanks." Ritsu seated herself in her normal seat and took a bite of the cake, just going with the flow of the usual Light Music Club's atmosphere. There's just something really soothing in having her kohai dressed in that manner serving her cake also.

The door opened once again and both Mio and Azusa walked in. Azusa, luckily, looking much better then earlier. "Ritsu...what did one of the girls meant when they asked me for "the pictures"?" Mio asked with a glare. Ritsu choked on a piece of her cake and coughed, looking away completely avoiding the glare she was being received from, well...technically herself.

Oh yes...those "pictures".

"Ahem! Now that we're all here!" "Don't ignore me!" "We gott-" "Mugi-senpai! W-w-what are you wearing?!" Azusa interrupted as she stared in horror at herself being dressed in such a fashion.

"Urgh..." Ritsu frowned meanwhile behind her Yui was still tackling the tank.

"Knock it off, Yui!"

* * *

"Now that we're all settled without any distraction...we should figure out a way to undo this." The room became deathly silent as the girls were thinking.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ugleburgel!"

"Dammit, someone put Ton-chan back in the closet!"

Soon enough, once again after shoving the turtle back into the closet they all seated back down.

"Hm...maybe if we butt heads hard enough, that can probably fix things!" Ritsu exclaimed hitting her fist on the palm of her hand. "Just like in those manga!"

"Are you sure that's going to wo-" WHACK! "Kyah!" Mio winced as Ritsu suddenly head-butted her. "That hurts, you idiot!" Mio screamed hitting Ritsu on the head at the same exact place that was used to collide with her own head. "Urk! Double the blow. I'm down!" Ritsu cried dramatically, falling flat on her face.

"Wouldn't it be best if we figured out what was the cause of this first of all?" Azusa asked, sweatdropping at her senpai usual antics. Although she should have been completely used to this...it was just slightly awkward watching the roles being reversed like this.

"You're right. We need to figure out what could have caused this." Mio said pulling Ritsu back onto her seat and straightening her out. It was just completely awkward to see herself looking so...disheveled and untidy... "Was there anything different about today than usual?"

Tilting her head, Mugi looked around the room to see anything out of the ordinary. It was then her eyes caught hold of something. "Um...well, I did served some tea I recently bought from a new store." She explained holding the canteen.

"I don't think that could be the reason. As if tea could have caused us to swi-" Mio paused.

Wait...

"What was the last thing we were doing right before we lost conscious?" Mio asked.

"Drinking te-" Azusa stopped and everyone stared at Mugi.

Realization dawned towards the twin-tailed girl and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "S-s-so it is all...my fault..."

Everyone started to panic.

"No no no! It's definitely not your fault!"

"Yeah, it's probably just a coincidence!"

"Mmhm! Even if it was because of the tea, it's not your fault! It's the fault of the store owner for selling it to you!"

Mugi sniffled and nodded slowly. "I...I should still take full responsibility...so please!" Her eyes blazed up, tears still threatening to spill out. "Hit me with all your strength!" She exclaimed, bowing her head towards Ritsu as if offering herself to the other girl.

"Why me?!"

* * *

"So we turn here now?" The girls decided to check out the tea-house even though they still believed it was highly unlikely. Seriously...as if a cup of tea could have caused this! But even then...it was the only lead they currently had at the moment.

Of course they have left Yui and Ton-chan back at the club-room, since they were by no means able to accompany them in their investigation. Hopefully no one would be too curious as to look into the storage room of the club-room to discover the girl who was bound up and gagged.

It would be a very long...and very difficult story to explain...

"Yes, and the teahouse should be right around the corner." Mugi nodded as they turn a corner. "Here we ar-" Everyone froze in place. "...You sure this is it, Mugi? Did we missed a turn or something?"

Before them was a building that was completely and utterly vandalized in such a way that would make it deemed completely unacceptable to even step foot into.

The windows were smashed, the door halfway already off the hinges, creaked painfully. The banner was ripped and barely hanging from the wrecked poles. Splintered chair pieces and glass lay scattered around the area, the roof shingles were loosely hanging, several of them dropping and cracking to pieces on the floor.

"I think we're at the wrong place." Mio stated quickly before trying to turn and run off, only to be held back by Ritsu holding her by the collar.

"I'm sure this is the correct place...but it wasn't...um...so damaged when I first came here." Mugi said softly, wondering just how could such damage happen in such a short manner of time. Ritsu nodded before bravely walking up to the building, being extra careful as to not step around the glass-filled area.

As soon as she reached the door, she took a deep breath.

"Hyah!" She kicked the door off the last hinge. The door flying several inched before skidding on the equally splintered covered floor with a terrible ear-splitting screech as the wood slid painfully against the other.

"Ritsu!"

"I always wanted to do that."

Before being able to even blink, a broom flew by Ritsu, nearly missing her by a few centimeters, taking only a few strands of long locks of hair.

"Ya stupid assholes. Ah already told ya, whatever ya wanna do to mah damn retarded womanizer of an employee, feel free to do so. Just don't bring mah shop into this!" From the back room, a tall man with almond-colored eyes, dead like a shark, glared at Ritsu, who was looking at him with wide eyes and shivering in fear.

Her head was almost taken out from a broom!

"Oh...ya ain't the yakuza bastards." The man said blankly, before cracking his neck. "Git outta here, ya brats. This ain't no place for little gals like ya. Gonna get all those splinters and stuff if ya stick around here."

He walked past Ritsu, who was still frozen in shock, and picked up his broom, which was now laying on the ground several feet away from the other girls. He stopped as he stared at the three girls and raised an eyebrow, his eyes resting on Azusa, which caused her to flinch and cower under his cold gaze.

"Ain't ya that gal from this mornin?" He tilted his head and rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. Although he didn't really get a good look at the customer that time, it would be hard to miss what his employee would call "A really cute blonde chick with huge eyebrows that just makes her look so HNNNNNNGGGG!" Azusa yelped slightly at the question before looking around, her hand instinctly reaching and combing some of the wavy blonde hair with her fingers nervously. Mugi stepped up and nodded.

"Yes, there was a canteen that was recently purchased here, and...well, there was a bit of a problem..."

"Huh..." The man nodded, already figuring out the exact reason why they were here. "Oi! Moron!" He bellowed loudly, causing the girls to jump in surprise.

"Mff?" A head popped from the top of the roof. Her long black hair hanging as she hung upside down from the roof. A hammer in one hand and several nails in her mouth. She spat the nails into her free hand. "This is bad. I'm actually starting to respond to you calling me a moron..." She said dejectedly, moaning in anguish. "And here I am working my butt off to help fix your roof." "It's all your fault it's like that anyways. Now get down here." came the emotionless deadpan reply.

Sighing and nodding, the girl's head disappeared back on top of the roof and she started descending down a ladder that was propped to the side of the building. She jumped off the last step of the ladder and jogged up to where the man and the group of girls were standing. She paused before looking at Azusa before grinning a salesman like smile. "Ah, so you came back. Sorry for the crappy appearance of the shop though." She laughed, earning her a whack from the man next to her. "The crappy appearance of mah shop is because of ya!"

"Ahright then. Let's go in the shop and Ah can try and explain why the hell ya girls are probably here." He said jerking his thumb towards the shop.

Mio gulped.

She did NOT want to go in there. It looked like it would collapse any minute now. All she wanted to do was just turn and run off, maybe go back to her house and curl up in her bed...if her mother would allow her to do so. It would be strange if your daughter's best friend were to come running into the house, go lock herself in the room and stay there...

"Oi, girly. What are ya doing standin in front of where mah door used to be, get in!" The man gave Ritsu a light push, causing her to stumble into the shop. He walked pass her and gestured to the back door. "Either ya wanna sit in splintered chairs, or actually make yaself comfortable,"

Slowly and hestitatly, the girls followed the man into the back room.

Unlike the appearance of the shop outside and inside, the back room was completely safe from the havoc. There was several shelves crammed with boxes. In the corner of the back room was an area with, surprisingly, a traditional ceremonial tea set, complete with the cushions for sitting and a large sofa in the corner against the wall. The man plopped down on the sofa with a groan as he moved his shoulders, letting it crack. He settled down before gesturing the girls to sit down also.

"Moron, go make some tea for them now. It's the least ya can do for pretty much screwin them over."

She pouted. "Sa-yo-ka."

"I-don't-give-a-crap." The man growled, causing the girls to shiver and Sayoka to roll her eyes.

"What you mean by screwing them over though, Minato-nii?" She asked as she began preparing the tea, churning the tea leaves in the small bowl. "If I screwed a chick over, I'd remember it. Especially if they're this cute~" She said in a flirtatious manner, giving the girls a wink.

Although Azusa and Mugi did not truly understood the perverted meaning behind that statement, they couldn't help but blush.

Mio coughed, a slight hue of red adorning her face and a slightly irritated look in her eyes. "S-since you said that, does that mean the problem that we...currently have is because of the tea here?" she asked Minato.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Pretty much. Moron over here accidentally gave ya friend the wrong canteen." Sayoka tilted her head in confusion, not really following the conversation. "Ah don't even know why Ah bother with this idiot. Can't sell things correctly, flirt with every cute girl she sees, insults a yakuza member while hittin on their girlfriend..." He said the last part in a low voice, dripping with utter annoyance.

"Wait, what? What problem? Why are they here? What canteen?" "Shaddup."

Another pout appeared on her face as she poured the newly brewed tea into the cups before handing it to the girls. Cautiously, they all stared at the cup, as if something was going to pop out and bite them.

"Don't worry. This tea is safe. It ain't gonna turn ya into a penguin or somethin." "We have something like that?!"

...Silence.

"Ah'm gonna hang ya with ya own entrails and beat ya with a bag filled with the broken glass..."

"...Shutting up now." Sayoka sat down with her lips tightly pursed, only causing the girls to wonder if the man would actually pull through with that threat.

Staring apprehensively, Mugi took a sip of the tea first, letting out a small gasp.

It was subtle, yet the fragrance lingered in such a soothing and strong way. She felt herself relax and noticed it had the same effect on the other girls.

"So you're saying that the tea your employee sold to us was some creepy voodoo magic that caused us to switch bodies?" Ritsu asked as she stared at the man, trying her best not to wince at his cold dead glare. Sayoka paled as she realized the situation. "Body switching...oh god...that was Hayate's stuff, wasn't it?"

"Which is why ah said to get rid of it." Minato said, sighing.

"Hayate? You're telling us that this Hayate person made some creepy potion that switched bodies?" Azusa mumbled, unbelievably.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what was the easiest way to explain this. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at the girls with seriousness, which isn't all that different with how he already looked.

"Hayate is an idiot friend of mine, that's pretty...eccentric, would best describe him. And well..."

"He's a wizard-in-training and loves storing his crap in our storage room." Sayoka finished bluntly, taking a sip of the tea also.

"W-Wizard?!"

* * *

_**Afterthought~**_

In actuality chapter 3 was released long ago. But I wasn't too happy about it so I deleted it without a second thought.

Then I pretty much got bored with Fanfiction. Hehe... (sweat)

But now that I'm back with ideas, I'm gonna be putting all efforts into writing this. Also, if you notice any mistakes feel free to correct me on it because honestly...I have no beta and my English is crap. xD

* * *

_**Preview~**_

_Wizards don't really exist, do they?!_

_Now that the girls found out the reasons, can they believe it?_

_Even though school is over, can they continue on with this torment?_

Find out what happens in the fourth chapter of "That's so Cliche!"

Coming out...whenever.


End file.
